


The Tillsend Trainwreck: Pt. 2: Hypnofic edition

by A_oife



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kinky?, Hypnotism, Like they're about to get kinky but then the kinky stops because I want to make a very kinky sequel, M/M, Nightmares, Oh also, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_oife/pseuds/A_oife
Summary: Tilly have nightmares, Mike fix it. Everybody happy in end
Relationships: Tillman Henderson/Mike Townsend
Kudos: 5





	The Tillsend Trainwreck: Pt. 2: Hypnofic edition

Mike woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of sobbing, as he often did when he slept with his boyfriend. He turned on the light, blinked a few times, and looked over at the other side of the bed. 

Tillman was crying, curled up in the fetal position. 

Every time Mike looked at him like this, he always seemed so small, so vulnerable. It was difficult for Mike to keep himself from crying, looking at his strong, amazing, wonderful, incredible partner, the love of his life, being put in such a state.

Mike did what he always did when this happened, which was to roll over to Tillman’s side of the bed, and pull him deep into his chest, his arms around Tillman’s body. Tillman stopped crying for a moment, and looked up at Mike, his eyes bloodshot and red, almost obscuring Tillman’s subtle bluish tint around his irises. 

“I-I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to wake you…” Tillman mumbled, rubbing his nose with his arm.

“Hey Tilly, it’s okay. I love you, and I’m here for you, okay? I’m gonna go get some tissues, you stay right there, I’ll be right back.” Mike cooed to his partner.

He always hated this bit, being away from Tillman for those long few seconds before he came back with a towel and some tissues. He worried that he would come back and Tillman would be gone, or hurt, or anything! It wasn’t entirely rational, but Mike felt that need to protect the person who has always protected him the most, and he was horrified for every second he was away when Tillman needed him.

But he didn’t know what to do.

\---

This happened, over and over again, for weeks. He’d asked some of his f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶s acquaintances in the team for advice, and he didn’t get the best responses. It mostly ended with them starting to laugh the moment Mike mentioned Tillman for the first time. They weren’t really fans of Tillman.

He knew he was going to have to ask her at some point, but he was really hoping that the problem would fix itself miraculously by then. He was gonna have to ask Jaylen.

\---

“Hey Mike, what’s up?” 

Mike sat in Jaylen and Percival’s apartment, at a small coffee table. Percival had her arm around Jaylen, and they both looked genuinely interested in Mike’s response, if a bit confused about why he had come over at such short notice.

“Oh jeez, I don’t really know how to say this…” Mike paused, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat. 

“Jay, you know how you told me that you have nightmares sometimes, after you got...you know? Well I’ve been seeing Tilly for a while now, and he’s been having those too and I’m just...I’m really fucking scared!” 

Mike stared at Jaylen, his eyes wide. She’d only seen him like this once, when she came back. It was...intense.

“I just love him so much and I want him to be happy and for him to feel good and just every time I wake up and he’s crying it just fucking breaks my heart, you know? I just wish I could fix it and make it better somehow, even just a little bit. I know he’s silly and snarky and a bit of an ass sometimes but he deserves so much better than this and everybody looks at him and just doesn’t care, no wonder he acts like that!”

Mike pants, exhausted at his sudden outburst, his head in his hands, tears running down his face.

Jaylen looks at Mike softly, and reaches across the table, putting her hand on Mike’s head and gently starts to pet his hair. Mike recoils at the sudden touch, but then allows it and slowly opens his eyes, and asks for a tissue. 

As Percival gets up quickly, and walks to the bedroom, Jaylen and Mike sit awkwardly for a while. Jaylen notices her hand is still on Mike’s head, and yanks it back, maybe a little faster and rougher than intended.

After Percival came back with the tissues, the room was quiet for a while, as Mike nervously rubs the back of his neck, trying to figure out what words to say. Jaylen looks on, hesitantly, unsure of what next to say either. 

The silence is suddenly broken by Percival clearing her throat, preparing to speak.

“Have you ever thought of trying hypnosis?”

Mike reflexively chucked, and immediately regretted it.

“Um.. Hypnosis? Like ‘you’re suddenly feeling very sleepy, very sleepy’ hypnosis?”

Percival seemed to take the remark in stride, however.

“Not exactly, it’s more like putting somebody in a position where they can help feel peaceful and anxiety free, and even sometimes suggestible! Back in the old days, we would have our clerics hypnotize our knights after coming back from a hard battle, it usually helped them feel better! I picked up the talent myself, and I even hypnotize Jay sometimes, for fun of course.”

“Um babe, you don’t need to tell him about that sort of stuff…” Jaylen blushed.

“Anyway, I’ll give you some books about it, if you want!” Percival said, seemingly ignoring Jay’s blushing face, at least to Mike’s perspective, that is.

“Sure, I guess. I mean it can’t hurt really, can it?” Mike said.

At that, Percival lights up and bounds away to the bedroom

“Why are the books stored in the bedroom and not the living room?” Mike thought, then brushed it away. They probably just have a bookcase in their bedroom for late night reading, he guessed.

Mike was brought back to reality by Jaylen gently putting a hand on his arm, and looking into his eyes.

“It really does work, Mike. I hope you’re able to help Tillman the way Percy was able to help me.” Jaylen said, a sad, but hopeful look in her eyes.

“I hope so too.” Mike said.

\---

After what should have been weeks and ended up only being a couple days (Caffeine and Mike are a dangerous combination) Mike has finished all of the books Percival lent him. Well, not exactly all of them, there were some that, judging by the covers, she must have accidentally lumped in (Spoilers: it was on purpose). Other than those books however, he was finally done, and ready to start. 

“Babe?” Mike yelled from the couch. They only have one couch in their shitty apartment, and while other activities have happened on this couch, its general purpose is cuddling. So when Tillman sauntered in with his usual bratty demeanor, that all slipped away when he realized it was cuddle time. He scampered over to the couch quickly, and plopped himself down in Mike’s lap, looking up at him, needily. 

“Come on dumbass, kiss me already~” Tillman whined.

Usually Mike would tease it out of him, make him beg and wait until he’s a whiny mess before he would kiss him, but today was his Tilly’s day, so just this once he would give it to him, free of charge.

Mike puts his hand on his love’s cheek, and bends down to give a kiss. For two partners, Mike and Tillman kiss in two very different ways. Mike is generally gentle, but powerful. He kisses like someone with experience, despite not having much of it. Tillman on the other hand, kisses like an amateur, which is insane given how many people have kissed him. The people who are into it would call it passionate, the people who are not would call it messy. Mike is one of the former. 

They kiss for a solid minute, Tillman taking short breaks to moan into Mike’s mouth, a gasped “f-fuck~” or “mike~” every so often that just absolutely drives Mike wild. If he didn’t have a plan for this evening, he would carry his Tilly over to the bed and absolutely pamper the fuck out of him, but Mike has a plan he needs to carry out.

\---

After talking Tillman through what the plan is going to be, Tillman lies down in Mike’s arms, and closes his eyes.

They’re both nervous, but an antsy sort of nervousness, like they’re both anxious and so excited to see what’ll happen.

Mike clears his throat, and starts speaking.

“Hey love, so I’m gonna explain what I’m doing as I do it, okay? Nod if you understand.”

Tillman nods.

“Good boy. So basically hypnosis and as simple as just me putting you in a calm, relaxed state, and I can be basically talking about anything while I do it, okay? All you have to do is just focus on my voice and then you’ll slowly drift off, okay? Nod if you understand me, Tilly.” Mike says, his voice slowly lilting from word to word, just calmly speaking as if he was giving a lecture, but a really chill good vibes one.

Tillman nods, a little slower this time.

“So while I speak, your mind is gonna drift from place to place, just let it do its thing, just feel yourself melting into me, sweetheart, okay? You’re such a good boy.”

Tillman mumbles happily, his mind empty of everything except the pure joy of being with his boyfriend, and being validated as the good boy that he is.

Mike smiles, seeing Tillman completely lose himself into Mike  
“Oh Tilly, I love you so much. I love every part of you. Every time I say a part of you, I want you to focus on that part, okay? Nod if you understand.”

Tillman nods immediately, slowly moving his head up and down once. He’s almost like a doll, Mike thinks, and suddenly realizes why Percy gave him the other books. He grins, mischievously, imagining what he’s gonna do the next time he does this.

“I love your hair, it’s so cute and silly and I like running my fingers through it. Does it feel nice, imagining me running my fingers through your hair? I bet it does. I love your eyes, I could get lost in them forever. I bet they feel nice closed, like you’re about to fall asleep, like you’re in the space between awake and asleep. I love your lips, even if you kiss kinda weird, I like it. It’s sweet, it shows how much you like me. I love your chest, I love rubbing my hands over your scars, over your muscles, and feeling them flex and release. I love your arms, running up your biceps and over your absolutely ridiculous tattoos, which I somehow find cute, somehow.”

Mike is suddenly jerked out of his increasingly toppy mood with the realization that if he keeps going on like this, it’s gonna head in a direction that he’s not exactly prepared for. Maybe I should leave that for next time, Mike thinks.

“Okay love, I don’t wanna get you too worked up, so I’m gonna end it here, okay?”

Tillman whines.

“I know baby, just I wanna leave something for next time okay?” 

At the words “next time” Tillman perks up, and mumbles, happily.

“Okay darling, here’s how it’s gonna go. I’m gonna count down from 10, and by the time I get to 1, you’ll be asleep. And when you wake up, you’re gonna be filled with such happy and safe feelings, okay? Nod if you understand me, love.”

Tillman nods.

“Good boy. Now, Ten.”

Tillman quiets down, unmoving.

“Nine.”

Mike can hear Tillman’s breath start to slow.

“Eight.”

Tillman snores.

Well, that was pretty easy, Mike thought to himself, as he looked down at Tillman. Tillman’s mouth was open, and every so often little happy mumbles would come out, as Mike got ready to rest himself.

After a few hours screamtexting Jaylen about how well it went, Tillman starts to twitch in Mike’s arms, the telltale signs of a body coming out of rest.

Tillman stretches his arms and legs out, smacking Mike in the nose as he does so, possibly on purpose. 

As Tillman opens his eyes, Mike looks down at him, lovingly.

“Hey babe, did you sleep well? Mike says.

Hey, dweeb.” Tillman retorts.

“Hey, stop it!” Mike laughs, gently shoving Tillman.

“Don’t you touch me, I’ll have you know that I was top of my class in Barenuckle Bloxing!” Tillman yells, shoving Mike back.

As they laugh, they look at each other and realize just how happy they are together, and how they can beat anything together, whether it’s gods, peanuts, death, or nightmares.

They're in this together.


End file.
